Dolphin:Июнь
Ты знаешь, я тоже устал И тоже сбился с пути. Я тоже всё потерял, Не успев ничего найти. И в крошечном сердце моём Давно поселился страх – Если бы он был огнём, То я бы рассыпался в прах. Бессмысленность прожитых дней, Безрадостность сделанных дел... Казалось, что я сильней И что далеко предел. Я тоже чертил черту, Пытаясь шагнуть за край, Но знаешь, я не могу, Когда в глаза мои смотрит май. Всё может быть без меня – Мой май, боль моя. Ты знаешь, я верил словам, Я верил в их силу и страсть. Они рвали меня пополам И не давали упасть. Только слова – как дым, Тающий высоко, А тем, кто их говорил, В общем-то, всё равно. Ты знаешь, я верил себе, Пытаясь найти покой, Как будто бы обо мне Заботился кто-то другой, Но всё приходило к нулю, И я начинал себе врать; Лишь те, кого я люблю, Меня могли удержать. Всё может быть без меня – Мой май, боль моя. Всё может быть без меня – Мой май, боль моя. Ты знаешь, трудно любить – Проще всего ненавидеть. Жаль только, что приходится быть Тем, кем хотят тебя видеть. Жаль только, что надо питать Силой своей чужие надежды И постараться не заблевать Светлого чувства скупые одежды. Всё может быть без меня – Мой май, боль моя. Всё может быть без меня – Мой май, боль моя. Translation You know, I'm tired too. I've also lost my way. I also lost everything After failing to find anything. And it's been a long time since fear found its place In my tiny heart. If fear were fire, I would have fallen to pieces. This meaninglessness of the days I lived, This joylessness of what I've achieved... I thought I was stronger And that the end is far away. I also tried to draw the line And step beyond the edge, But, you know, I can't When May looks into my eyes. Everything can be without me, My May, my pain. You know, I believed words, I believed in their strength and vigour. They would tear me in half And wouldn't let me fall, But words are like smoke Fading up high And who said them Don't really care. You know, I believed myself, Trying to find my peace, As if someone else Were taking care of me, But everything would come down to zero And I'd start lying to myself, It was only people I love That could save me. Everything can be without me, My May, my pain. Everything can be without me, My May, my pain. You know, it's hard to love, It's the simplest to hate. You can only wish you didn't have To be the one people want to see in you. You can only wish you didn't have To feed other people's hopes with your own strength And try not to muck The poor clothing of the light feeling. Everything can be without me, My May, my pain. Everything can be without me, My May, my pain. Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Dolphin:Июнь Категория:Исполнители на D Категория:Песни на И